Coma's and Karaoke
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: After Fred wakes up from a comma laying in his coffin, he was admitted to St. Mungo's until he's released. Hermione is starting a Preschool for Witches and Wizards and needs teachers. Fred is running the joke shop with his brother, and after a night at a new Wizarding Karaoke club, there might be something more between Fred and Hermione. Rated T, I like extreme kisses.
1. Orion

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JKR the only thing that is mine is the plot, and the fact that Fred is alive.**

**Hey, it's another Fremione story! I'm so excited, this one is going to be a lot of fun. Hope you all enjoy this one! ~May**

Chapter 1

It had been a month since the war; friends and family had been in the middle of Fred's funeral when a sudden scream had echoed from his coffin. Scared and wary, George had cautiously lifted the lid to reveal Fred laying there wide eyed, heart beating fast. From there everyone had taken turns hugging him before Molly dragged him to St. Mungo's. Apparently the whole time he'd been a coma and St. Mungo's had admitted him to make sure there was no brain damage.

A few weeks after Fred was in St. Mungo's, Ron broke up with Hermione because he'd met Matilda Suran; she was in the house of Hufflepuff while at school, a year older, and Ron's new flame. Hermione had minded at first before realized that's just who Ron was. There hadn't been any flame between them since the war anyway, they'd tried to make a relationship, but to no avail did anything come from it.

Hermione was currently sitting in Fred's hospital room watching Ron and his new girlfriend make out in a corner. Hermione was located in the chair next to Fred's bed with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's disgusting isn't it?" Fred asked her groggily making Hermione jump violently.

"What?"

"Them, the way they have no respect for others in the room." Fred nodded to the couple and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's Ron, since when does he care?" Hermione scoffed, which put a smile on Fred's face.

"You're right." They were silent for a moment more, before Fred had another thought. "Wish I had a girlfriend."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Hermione asked him shocked.

"Nope, the ever handsome me does not currently have a girlfriend." Fred gave her a warm smile.

"What happened to Angelina?" She questioned the pair of them now ignoring the snogging couple.

"George is the one in love with her; they've been dating since halfway through my seventh year." He explained.

"Oh." Hermione replied unsure of what to say.

"Oi!" Harry's voice sounded from the door of the room.

"Honestly, I thought after Hermione and Ron's make out session in the middle of the war they'd be together forever." Ginny muttered walking over with Harry in tow to Fred's bed. Luckily Ron and Matilda had stopped snogging.

"Exactly. How are you Fred?" Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"Amazing, wonderful, I need to pull a prank or I am going to die." Fred looked like he was about to snuff it and Hermione was sent into a fit of giggles.

"You should take it out on Ron." Hermione told him between her gasps for air. Ginny raised her eyebrows, Harry didn't know if Hermione was going to be okay, and Fred was giving her a very strange look. Hermione looked at her watch. "It's time I get back to work, see you later."

Hermione gave a little wave before flicking her mocha curls over her right shoulder and swinging out of the hospital room hips swinging.

"I need to find her a boyfriend." Ginny announced to the now silent room.

"No you don't, let her find love on her own." Harry told his girlfriend with a serious look.

"Fine." Ginny huffed, earning a kiss to her temple from Harry.

"Mr. Weasley?" A nurse came in looking at Fred, she was pretty with blond hair and green eyes; the nurse was tall and had a nice figure that reminded the group of Veela's.

"Yeah?" Fred asked; his mouth suddenly a bit dry.

"The doctor is coming in for one more examination and if everything is normal you'll be released." She said; the nurse then proceeded to walk back out of the room.

"Yes!" Fred fist pumped the air.

"Excited are we?" Harry teased making the room's occupants laugh.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk, she wasn't working in the Ministry like many had thought, though you could consider her job somewhat controlled by the ministry. With Kingsley as Minister everything was wonderful though. Hermione's job at the time was merely shuffling through paperwork and signing necessary forms.

Today she had three interviews planned; her first one was due to arrive any minute. Hermione was reaching for the next manila envelope of forms when a quiet knock came at the door. Hermione quickly straightened her top and hair.

"Come in." Hermione said clearly, trying her best to sound professional.

"Hello, I'm Orion Nickleklump." The man that entered the room was tall, taller than even Ron or any of the Weasley Children. He had dark brunette hair and gorgeous Hazel eyes that had chosen to be a gorgeous stormy blue/gray.

"Good to meet you Mr. Nickleklump, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione held her hand out to the man and he took it giving her a firm shake.

"Only your name precedes your beauty." Orion complimented, Hermione turned a rosy pink.

"Thank you. Now, which teaching job are you interested in?" Hermione folded her hands in front of her on the desk, looking very professional.

"I was thinking of the Muggle Studies Job, I'm muggleborn you see, I graduated college just this last week with a teaching degree." Orion told her, sounding pleased with himself, but not pompous like Percy.

"How old are you exactly?" Hermione asked trying not to sound nosey as she scribbled notes.

"19, I was able to whiz through college. It helps that I was in Ravenclaw." He rubbed the back of his neck giving off a light chuckle.

"Smart man." Hermione teased. "One more question-"

There was a knock on the door interrupting Hermione.

"Just a minute." Hermione called to the door before turning back to Orion. "Why exactly do you want this job?"

"Teaching just calls to me, it's something I want to do. Being able to influence young generations about the importance of Muggle's in our world." Orion told her honestly, she gave him a smile then stood up; Orion followed suit.

"It's good to meet you Mr. Nickleklump." Hermione shook his hand one last time opening the door. As Orion exited the space, a tall, smiling, scar-faced man appeared in front of her. "Neville!"

Orion looked shocked when Hermione leaped on him with a strong hug.

"Luna's around the corner warding off Nargles that are swarming the door." Neville told her with a wink.

_Nargles?_ Orion thought shaking his head. He turned the corner and almost ran into a blond haired girl who walked like she was floating.

"The Nargles are gone for a while, no need to worry." The girl who must be Luna told him before joining Hermione and Neville in the hall.

* * *

**Leave me a review, it's greatly appreciated! ~May**


	2. The Scar

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JKR the only thing that is mine is the plot, and the fact that Fred is alive.**

**The story of what I did at work today (which I'm sure you all want to read because it is amazing): I work for Foote's Yard Care, we take care of Elderly people yard's who can't do it for themselves anymore. I weed, mow the lawn, and help fix sprinkling systems. Two sprinkler pipes were broken today and the one flooded the flower bed and the other made the lawn swell up like a balloon. I am not kidding, it was way freaky and cool. Tonight my work has to go fix it, but because of a conflict I am not working tonight. Two hour job for the small staff though, I feel sorry for them. I was covered in mud earlier. Anyway, I got home from work and typed this up just for you all. I was so excited, visit my profile for my writing schedule, I now have an order in which my stories will be written so that I can relax and know what to write next. I might be able to get another chapter of something up tonight, no promises though. ~May**

* * *

Chapter 2

That night Hermione took home several papers to sign, she was feeling rather tired, but knew that she had only one more day to finish all the necessary paperwork to start up her preschool this fall. Hermione lay out across her couch in her flat, Ginny not being back yet, and pulled out the next set of papers. Only 10 more forms that were required and they had to be turned into Kingsley by 3 o'clock tomorrow. Hermione being who she was and knowing Kingsley would probably be allowed to have a day extension, but Hermione was not anything if not prompt. Hermione still needed a History teacher, but she couldn't find anyone to take the job.

Hermione yawned, and then shook her head trying to clear the sleepy fog that had started to cloud her senses. She was in the middle of reading a very extensive safety form about the preschool when her eyes drooped closed. Hermione was spread out across the couch fast asleep with the stack of papers on her chest. Ginny walked into their flat a few minutes later, she was about to call out to Hermione when she saw her on the couch sleeping. She quietly crept past her sleeping friend before going to her room.

Ginny had been off on a magical date with Harry, he'd promised her a surprise after visiting Fred. Ginny remembered how excited Fred was to be able to go home, she could only guess how excited George would be to have his brother back at the shop. They were re-innovating because parts of Diagon Alley (including the back of the shop) had been destroyed. Most of it was up and running, but George had hired help. The help was running the part of the store that was not ruined to keep the cash flow good while George worked on fixing anything that needed to be replaced.

When Ginny came back out into the living room Hermione had rolled over, nearly upsetting her ink bottle on the table and all the papers she had been holding were scattered on the floor. Ginny tried to pick up the papers and put them in the right order before setting them on the table. Not wanting Hermione to have an uncomfortable night on the couch she used a hovering charm to lift Hermione to her room and into her bed. Ginny then searched the almost empty fridge and pantry for something to eat, she found nothing; maybe she'd go back to Harry and Ron's flat and ask them if they had anything to eat, she was starving, plus she got to see Harry again. Contemplating the situation a moment longer, she decided she would and disapparated to their front door. Soon after Hermione let out a high pitch painful scream.

Fred arrived back at the store to find it only slightly crowded. Seamus was at the cash register, his cheeks burned and hair poking straight up. Apparently he'd blown something up again, Verity came out of the back with more supplies, Fred gave her a smile and she nodded to the back as if to say 'George is back their waiting for you'. Fred nodded and rushed into the back room.

"Georgie!" Fred screamed and George looked up surprised.

"Fredie!" George clasped his brother into a tight hug. "St. Mungo's finally released you then?"

"Earlier today, it's dark out for summer though." Fred commented glancing out the window.

"It's nine thirty Fred." George sighed.

"Ah, don't know what time it is, I've lost track rather easily in that place." He shook his head as if trying to bring back lost memories that weren't there. "I heard that you rented out the two flats above ours."

"Yeah, they practically begged me for them, it was quite hilarious." George laughed.

"Who got 'em?" Fred asked looking up at his brother.

"Hermione and Ginny are in the one right above us, and above them are Harry and Ron. I think they used an extending charm though, I don't remember them being that large, they were about the size of storage rooms before."

"We have our youngest siblings and their friends living above us?" Fred asked trying to reassure himself that he was hearing things right.

"Yeah, Hermione actually showed me her credit and stuff. I thought it was a little overdone, but whatever." George shrugged with a completely serious look on his face.

"You're actually serious?"

"Yeah." George then turned back to the room he was working on fixing.

"Seamus then?" Fred asked, changing the subject to hired help.

"He seemed like a good choice, well the only choice really." George turned back to his brother. "There's only one problem with him."

"What's that?"

"He's only good in the explosive department." Both twins erupted with laughter.

"Want to work on this tomorrow? I'm beat." Fred asked yawning.

"You can go up to bed; it'll take you a while to get back into things. I'll tell Verity we'll be closing up in ten minutes." George replied and Fred nodded before apparating up to their flat.

He was starting to drift off watching the fire when a scream echoed from the floor above. He jumped suddenly wide awake. The scream echoed down again and without thinking just apparated into the flat above. The scream faded and he looked around, it was obvious that Ginny lived here; her touch was over everything in the flat. Though the bookcase in the corner had to belong to Hermione Granger; he listened carefully for another sound, but only caught a crying whimper coming from the first room down the hall. He quickly walked to it, not really thinking about the situation.

Inside was Hermione, he hadn't thought about what he'd do once he found the source of the noise, especially if it was coming from a girl. She screamed again, then muttering and crying: "Stop it! Please, stop it!"

"Hermione?" Fred asked walking over the bed.

She was spread out across it, tears running down her face. Her left arm splayed out across the bed, it looked as if Hermione had scratched at it violently. It was red, but a scar was the only thing that hadn't darkened to the incessant scratching and Fred sucked in a breath, staring at the scar. He wondered how she'd gotten it, the word made him choke, it read: Mudblood.

"Hermione?" He reached out a hand touching her right arm gently, trying to wake her, she screamed again, before her eyes flew open. "Are you okay?"

"Fred?" She blinked in the half light coming from her window.

"Yeah." He replied, wondering how she knew it was him and not his brother.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sitting up trying to cover her arm.

"I heard you screaming and so I came up to see what was wrong." Fred shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh that." Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Who gave you that scar Hermione?" Fred nodded towards her arm and she turned bright red.

"Sit down; this is going to take a while." Hermione sighed patting the bed beside her, he sat. "Last year during the war, while Ron, Harry, and I were off hunting Horcrux's we got caught by snatchers. They recognized Harry, even though I'd hit him with a stinging jinx. We were taken to Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix freaked out that we had the sword of Gryffindor. She thought we'd broken in, but that didn't come till after. She took me and the boys were thrown in the dungeon where they found Luna, Ollivander, and Dean. Bellatrix tortured me with the Cruciatus cruse, then because I wasn't giving her the answer she wanted she carved Mudblood into my arm. I still dream about it, a lot actually."

Hermione was in tears, making soft sobbing and choking sounds. Fred not knowing what else to do pulled her into a hug.

"How many other's know about this?" He asked her, wondering if there was some way to stop the nightmares.

"Harry and Ron since they were there when it happened, sort of; Ginny, because she you know, lives with me. Just like you George heard the screaming one night so he knows, it was inevitable that you'd know too." Hermione sniffled her tears starting to slow.

"I wish I could help you in some way Hermione." Fred told her quietly as she snuggled her face into his chest.

"Just stay here for a while, okay?" She looked up at him with red puffy eyes, Fred nodded and she sighed. A few minutes later Hermione was asleep again and Fred stared at her pretty sleeping face. _Wait did I just think she was pretty?_ Fred thought, but decided to ignore it, she was pretty, it was true, but it didn't mean anything at all.

* * *

**Since I'm pretty sure not all of you read the top, I'm repeating the message that was at the bottom of that long paragraph: '****visit my profile for my writing schedule, I now have an order in which my stories will be written so that I can relax and know what to write next. I might be able to get another chapter of something up tonight, no promises though.'**

**There, now you know. =) Reply time:**

**flutegirl98: Thank You!**

**elliebronbron: What happened to Fred is actually quite possible to happen, Coma's can become very dangerous and extensive because they can shut down bodily functions. His heart rate was so soft that no one was able to detect it, and his breathing was unnoticeable because his brain, as you know, was not functioning completely. This has happened before, so it can happen in real life. Anyway, I always pictured Hermione as a teacher, so I thought she'd enjoy teaching small children about the Wizarding world. That's where I got the idea.**

**BrightestWitchOfHerAge16: Thanks so much!**

**Guest: I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

**insubordinateGryffindor: I have a few ideas up my sleeve. *wicked grin***

**Thanks to all who replied, I appreciate all the replies I am given! Thanks! ~May**


	3. Volunteer

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JKR the only thing that is mine is the plot, and the fact that Fred is alive.**

**Yay! You can all celebrate now. JK Enjoy! ~May**

Chapter 3

When Hermione woke up in the morning she was tucked into bed sleeping warmly. Fred was no longer there and for a moment she wondered if it had been a dream; yet when she walked out of her room she heard Fred and Ginny in the kitchen so unless this was a dream, last night had been real. Hermione sighed when she saw the pile of papers on the coffee table, instead of going into the kitchen she sat down on the couch and began to concentrate. When she'd fallen asleep last night her papers had fallen to the floor. Luckily only a couple of them were mixed up.

Hermione was on her fifth pack of papers when a sudden commotion came from the kitchen. There was a loud thump as someone landed on the linoleum floor. Hermione wondered what it was and was about to get up when someone came charging out of the kitchen. It was Fred. He stopped when he saw Hermione sitting on the couch, his face completely red, an amazing Weasley trait.

"Good Morning." Hermione told him more cheerful than she thought.

"Oh, Good Morning Hermione; how long have you been up?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"For a while, but I don't know what's been going on. I've been concentrating on these papers I need to turn in today. I didn't hear any of yours and Ginny's conversation if that's what you're worried about." Hermione told him and Fred turned even Redder, if it was possible.

"Oh Morning Hermione, I'm going to see if Harry and Ron would like to join us for breakfast. Fred do you want me to invite George too?" Ginny said in a rush pulling on her jacket.

"Sure." He replied turning away from Hermione.

"Okay, see you in ten then." Then Ginny was gone, apparating to the flats above and below.

"What are you up to?" Fred asked sitting down in the floral arm chair Ginny had picked out. Hermione had hated it, but no one could sway Ginny's mind once she'd made it up.

"You know about my new project for my job right?" Hermione asked and Fred shook his head, not even knowing what Hermione worked as. "Well you at least know what my job is then?"

"No Sorry." Fred replied and then Hermione face palmed.

"Tell you in a second." Then Hermione proceeded to tell him about her job. "I couldn't think of anything I wanted to be for career and that's when the idea came to me. I never finished my seventh year, but they've offered and that was when my idea hit me. I've always wanted to be a teacher and McGonagall said I could have a job at Hogwarts but I didn't want to be away for that long without seeing my friends and family. I decided that I wanted to teach young children about the wizarding world. Children start showing signs of magic around age six, sometime younger and so I thought of the idea of a wizarding Preschool. The ministry knows when children are born whether or not they'll be a wizarding child, so I'd send out letters to parents and invite them to send their kids to this preschool for education and magic control before Hogwarts. Even muggles can send their magical children, since it will give them a fright when their child starts doing weird things.

"I have a few classes that they'd attend that teaches them about muggle things, how to control their magic, and such. Even wizarding history, Kingsley has approved the idea and I just need to finish getting the paperwork to him. It's all due today and I've been interviewing people for the teaching jobs. That's when I remembered that I forgot to send out applications for those who want to tell muggles about the wizarding world. It would be quite a chore and I need someone who'd be really good at it to explain it to them." Hermione told him all in a rush and Fred's eyes widened.

"This is what you've been doing all month?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I've already got the building and the offices and classrooms set up. I don't have any furniture and it's hidden under a Fidelius Charm, I'm being the secret keeper so that way it'll be easier to bring families into the school and the muggles won't notice it."

"That's brilliant Hermione, I'm glad you're pursuing your dream." Fred complimented and Hermione turned a rosy pink.

"Thank you Fred. I already have three applicants, they all applied for different jobs but I just need two more people." Hermione stared at a couple of pages for a while; then Fred realized she was reading again. Hermione flourished her signature across another line, set the papers aside and opened up the second to last Manila Envelope.

"Hermione, how often does this person who goes and tells Muggles about the wizarding world have to work?" Fred asked an idea blooming in his head.

"Uh, whenever a muggle child turns six I guess." Hermione looked up at him suddenly curious. "Why?"

"Well, if George agrees I could do that job for you. I wouldn't mind helping out." Fred told her leaning back in the chair.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Fred!" Hermione gave him a hug then Ginny apparated back into the flat.

"It's been 25 minutes sis." Fred teased her.

"Sorry, got caught up with Harry." Ginny winked before walking into the kitchen.

"So who's coming to breakfast?" Hermione called shuffling through the papers.

"All three of them." Ginny replied from the kitchen as plates zoomed out and arranged themselves on the table.

"We're all going to miss you when you got back to Hogwarts this fall." Hermione told her setting the papers aside and walking into the kitchen to help Ginny.

"I'll be missing you guys too, but I'll have Luna."

"I think Luna's dropping out, she came and inquired about a teaching position at my school." Hermione told her softly and Ginny dropped the glass she had in her hand, it shattered all over the floor. Several shards cut their legs, but just small scratches that neither noticed.

"What?" Ginny looked shocked.

"That's what it seemed like anyway. I mean why would she apply for a job if she was going back to school?"

"In that case, I'll be all alone, except for a few brats in my year." Ginny looked crestfallen. "Hey, tryouts for Holyhead Harpies are this Saturday; if all my friends aren't going to be there I might as well try. If I get on then I can drop out of school too."

"That's not really a solution-" Hermione tried to tell her, but Ginny wouldn't hear it. Fred was laughing his butt off in the living room. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look before shrugging.

_Next Chapter: What happened that morning between Fred and Ginny that Hermione only heard bits of? Like the falling._

* * *

__**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan: Glad you thought it was cute!**

**RememberFredWeasley: I'm glad you're liking it. I can't wait for the next chapter of your stories, I just sat down and read because I had no ideas on what to write in my other stories and I'm glad I read yours. They're so exciting, please update soon!**

**BrightestWitchOfHerAge16: Yes Fred is very wrong and everything will be a turn around when we get to the Karaoke. Yep I got this all planned out. Thank you!**

**gopottergo11: I don't know, I guess writing comes naturally to me. It doesn't take too long to write up a chapter, it's just trying to get the ideas can be a bit tricky.**

**Alexandra5: Thanks! That's how I always pictured Hermione so a preschool seemed like just the right addition for her. I've been trying to think about that, I think the ministry knows the difference between squibs and stuff or something because I don't think Filch ever actually attended Hogwarts but I could be wrong. Thanks again!**

**Please leave me a review, tell me what you think! Thanks! ~May**


	4. Eggs On the Floor

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JKR the only thing that is mine is the plot, and the fact that Fred is alive.**

**Yes, another chapter. I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so... I won't be updating for a few days. Please forgive me. ~May**

Chapter 4

Fred stayed with Hermione until after she'd fallen asleep, he almost fell asleep with her, but the image was already bad enough. Fred blearily exited the room after making sure Hermione was okay and warm. He stumbled out into the living room and face planted into the couch. It smelled faintly like Hermione's perfume and he fell asleep thinking about Hermione.

His last waking thoughts probably created his dream, Fred had barely fallen asleep when images began to flood his mind. His mind working overtime began to change the memories into a plausible dream.

"_Fred?" Hermione's voice echoed and he turned to see her standing on the edge of a cliff. Her hair and dress billowing in the wind, making her seem as if she could float. Fred smiled as he watched her, then he approached._

"_Yes Hermione?"_

"_Just making sure you're still there." Hermione turned to smile at him and his breath caught, she was beautiful. The setting sun in the distance lit everything up in gold, her face was glowing and her caramel eyes sparkled. Her hair was lit up and almost looked like a glowing halo around her, the sun couldn't be more right, she was an angel._

"_Why would I leave you?" Fred whispered coming to stand next to her._

"_You never loved me as I did you." Hermione replied even quieter than him, and she looked away, biting her lip._

"_How do you know? Maybe I just never had the courage." Fred told her, just a breath and he barely even caught it, whether Hermione heard it was a mystery._

"_I know, because you were more in love with her." Hermione continued to look away but an arm rose to point off to a figure in the distance behind them._

"_Who is that?" Fred asked, not knowing who he was in love with._

"_Your brother's lover." She replied looking up at him, he could see anger in her eyes. She moved faster than he thought possible, in one second he was on the edge of the cliff, Hermione holding his life within the palm of her hands. His shirt was gripped tightly in her hand._

"_What are you doing?" Fred screamed at her._

"_I will never forgive you for destroying me." Hermione said harshly, then her hand was gone and Fred was falling._

_Falling, falling, falling. He couldn't even think to scream. Hermione disappeared from view and Fred wished that he had never loved Angelina. He continued to fall waiting for impact, he turned in the air to see the ground a mere five feet away. Then-_

CRASH!

Fred landed in the real world, having jumped on impact in the dream, this caused him to fall off the couch and land in the space between the couch and the coffee table. Fred let out a low moan as he pushed himself up, dreams that were accurately vivid (such as falling from something) always made the day worse. Besides the fact that vivid dreams tended to abuse the body as well as the mind; making the dreamer sore for hours on end.

Fred looked up at the clock on the mantle. Seven o'clock in the morning, goodness, he didn't normally get up this early, even on a work day. Fred sighed gripping the couch to help him stand up, but he didn't make it all the way, instead he ended up sitting on the couch. Ginny walked out of her bedroom, hair slightly messy, rubbing her eyes.

"Fred?" Ginny stopped looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Glad to know my darling sister loves me." Fred teased, she rolled her eyes. "I learned about Hermione's nightmares last night and then ended up crashing on your couch too tired to go back to my own apartment."

"Ah the nightmares talk." Ginny nodded understanding. "Scared me to death the first time, luckily George was out visiting you and Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch. That was, I don't really know how to put it."

"Doesn't matter, at least we all know, there's got to be a way to stop them." Fred looked at Ginny determined.

"I'll just go polish up for the morning and then you can help me with breakfast." Ginny told Fred; not giving him any other option before walking back to her room.

Fred shook his head, then walked into the kitchen to look around the fridge for available food. There was a carton of eggs, mill, and some bacon in the meat tray. Then he looked at the counter and saw bread and figured that they at least had something to work with. Ginny returned quicker than Fred thought she would, because he had only located a bowl and was searching for a whisk when she walked into the kitchen.

"You're cooking?" Ginny asked him, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm helping you cook." Fred replied with a grin and Ginny smiled at him.

"Let's get cracking." She said pulling out the eggs and Fred shook his head.

"That is such a cliché joke." He told her.

"Snuff it." Ginny told him laughing.

"Ginny I need to ask you something." Fred started, then cut off, wondering what he was going to say.

"What is it?" Ginny turned slightly to let Fred know that he had her full attention. That didn't do anything for Fred's mind, as the question would be very, very awkward.

"If you dream about a- a person- let's say that it's a girl. What does it mean?" Fred asked stumbling, not wanting to give too much away.

"It depends, did they mention love anywhere in the dream?" Ginny questioned now facing him fully. There was a creak outside in the living room but they both ignored it; probably just the couch.

"Well, they were telling me they loved me, but I never returned that love." Fred rubbed the nape of his neck, this was going to get interesting real fast.

"Really?" Ginny looked surprised. "What did they do to you?"

"Threw me off a cliff." Fred replied and Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth holding in her laughter. "Thanks, that really helps a lot."

"I'm sorry, but you do realize that that kind of reaction only means that you're in love with the girl right?" Ginny asked holding in giggles.

"What?" Fred looked down at his little sister quite shocked.

"When a girl tries to kill you in a dream it's your mind showing your fear that they'll never love you back." Ginny explained.

"I don't think I'm in love with her though!" Fred told her exasperated.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked turning back to the bowl.

"I can't tell you that." Fred muttered.

"Why not?" Ginny was glaring at him, she'd gone to pour the eggs into a pan, but they were now going onto the floor.

"It's embarrassing, and those eggs are going on the floor Ginny." Fred said pointing to the mess.

"Oh no!" Ginny sighed set the bowl on the counter and headed over to the fridge to get the eggs back out. "Fred, who was she?"

"I'm not telling you." Fred shook his head, he looked particularly stubborn.

"Fred Gideon Weasley!" Ginny hissed setting the eggs down, she took a step towards him and Fred backed up.

"Hermione." Fred whispered so quietly that she barely caught it, then her foot slipped in the puddle of eggs and she thumped onto the floor. Then Fred ran for it before she had time to react, straight out into the living room where Hermione was sitting with a pile of papers. He couldn't be in love with her, could he?

_Next Time: Breakfast! What fun, see how everything goes between everyone, especially since George says he's going to propose to Angelina._

* * *

**Hey! Glad to see you made it! Profile updated!**

**If anyone reads my Marauders Watch the HP Movies story, I need help. I've been working on typing up the script because there is none. What I want you to do, if you're willing to help. Just type of what the characters are saying and which one is saying it. Leave it for me in the reviews on that story and I will be ever so grateful. I have up to the point where he's talking to Fudge in the Leaky Cauldron. Start after that, so the morning Harry wakes up to see Crookshanks chasing Scabbers. If you can do that it will help me update sooner. I'll do all the descriptions, unless you want to do that too, but it takes a long time and I'd really appreciate it. Thank you so much!**

**LuvSiriusBlack: Thanks, that really means a lot to me!**

**insubordinateGryffindor: Oh yes, that's why it's called Orion. hehehe, poor Fred though. I feel so sorry for him. Plus I'm draggin in McClaggen too. Yay torture!**

**BrightestWitchOrHerAge16: Thank you! That will probably be chapter five, that's when things start to get sticky. Karaoke is evil! lol**

**gopottergo11: Thanks! I didn't know what she'd do either, but I never saw her as an Auror, so you know. Preschool Teacher!**

**p0tt3rh3ad: I'll keep writing no need to worry! Thank you for the review!**

**Please leave me a review! It's greatly appreciated! Plus, don't forget about the message above, it really would mean a lot! ~May**


	5. The Announcement

******Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JKR the only thing that is mine is the plot, and the fact that Fred is alive.**

**Hey guys! Another chapter, it's so exciting. Next chapter will be the best. ;) ~May**

Chapter 5

"I better clean up this paperwork." Hermione sighed and began to gather up the papers.

"Would you like me to help with anything?" Fred asked politely staring at the brunette.

"Do you want to take these to my room?" Hermione asked, holding out a large stack of paper work.

"Sure." Fred took the stack from her and Hermione followed behind him, a stack just as large in her arms.

"Just set them on the desk over there." Hermione told him and Fred obliged, Hermione was putting a stack behind the door and in order to do that, kicked her door away, it slowly shut. Hermione set down the stack of papers and Fred's heart raced. She had just closed the door to her room and they were the only ones in it.

"Hermione?" Fred asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Hermione moved a bit of her hair away from her face, she puffed a small breath.

"Well, it's just-" Fred was cut off by Hermione noticing the shut door.

"Oh, that dang door!" Hermione said and pulled it open. "It shuts way to easily, one shove and it's gone. What were you saying?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." Fred told her, now feeling a lot better knowing that Hermione hadn't shut them in her room on purpose.

There was a crack from the living room making Hermione and Fred jump, then she left the room to see who'd arrived, Fred followed close behind her.

"Freddie!" George yelled when Fred walked in and ran at his twin.

"Hi Georgie." Fred told him, laughing and patting his brother on the back.

"How come you never came back last night?" George pulled back looking between Fred and Hermione, Fred's Weasley trait showed up at that moment.

"Well, I was almost asleep when Hermione had a- a nightmare and I came up and comforted her then passed out on the couch." Fred explained rubbing the back of his neck, Hermione disappearing into the kitchen to help Ginny.

"Ah, the nightmare discovery." George nodded understanding, plopping down on the couch that Fred had fallen off of earlier that morning.

There were two more cracks, one after the other and Harry and Ron were standing in the living room. A slight scream came from the kitchen.

"Harry!" Then there was a streak of red-hair and something attacked Harry who smiled.

"Good Morning Ginny." Harry told the youngest Weasley.

"You two already had your good morning ritual, can you hold back on the love for three minutes?" Ron asked grumpily, Fred and George gave each other a look.

"Ginny, I can't get all of this on my own if you insist on doing it the muggle way!" Hermione yelled at the swinging kitchen door, Harry chuckled and pushed his girlfriend towards the door and Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione pushed her way out through the swinging door balancing five plates of food on her outstretched arms and Fred watched in fascination at her skill. Then Ginny came out with the last three, not nearly as impressive. Hermione set the plates on the table, arranging them beautifully, like a dinner and not a breakfast.

"You and Ginny have out done yourselves Hermione." George told her with a hug, taking one of the chairs at the table. Hermione merely rolled her eyes with a smile and sat down at the table.

"No more than the usual George, you know how these things work." Hermione chuckled waving her right hand around, George let out a hearty laugh and Fred watched their interaction with a bit of spite.

"Come on Forge." George waved his twin over, the spot next to him was wide open, as Ron had taken a side by Hermione, Ginny on her right, and Harry on Ginny's left. Fred was stuck between George and Harry.

"I know where to sit Gred." Fred scoffed at his twin, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"I would suggest grabbing as much food as you can before you pass anything to Ron." Hermione pretended to whisper to Fred, and Ron glared at her. Fred merely let out a low chuckle, and Hermione grinned at her best friend.

"I have some news that I'm sharing with you before Mum, so let's hope she doesn't kill me." George teased and everyone looked at him expectantly.

"What is it George?" Ginny asked, chewing a bite of eggs.

"I'm going to propose to Angelina." George told them and everyone stared at him for a moment.

"I hope it goes well!" Hermione squealed, looking excited for him.

"Yeah, good luck mate." Harry told him, running his tongue along his bottom teeth, picking up food residue.

"Wow." Was all Ron said, Ginny offered him a smile before saying:

"Congrats."

"I wouldn't be saying that yet Ginny." George joked; Fred hadn't said anything at all, he was remembering his dream. Was it true that Fred was in love with Angelina? "Not going to say anything Fred?"

Everyone was staring at him.

"She'll say yes for sure." Fred told him, his mind completely blank. His knuckles were starting to turn white where he was gripping the fork so hard.

"Are you okay Fred?" Hermione was looking at him; her face had so much concern on it that he wondered if any part of his dream was real.

"I'm fine." Fred replied a little harshly.

"If you're sure." Hermione looked down at her food, a little hurt by his reaction. After knowing someone for 7 years you'd think that they'd at least be a little kinder to you.

Fred realized his mistake too late, as conversation turned to other things he realized how he'd sounded. Without even meaning to Fred had hurt Hermione and now she wouldn't even look at him. Maybe he really did love her. Yet at the same time he thought it was completely impossible.

_Next Time: Karaoke club! Fred brings Katie Bell as his date, Ginny forced him to pick someone. Hermione brings Orion as her date, the group runs into Cormac McClaggen. What will evolve from this night? Will Fred realize his true feelings?_

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy that as much as me? I don't know, because it was more of a filler chapter. Ah well, it does have deep feelings I guess.**

**gopottergo11: Thank you! Glad you liked that part, I had to figure something out for the thump. Oh the Karaoke club will explain that.**

**BrightestWitchOfHerAge16: Thanks! I have dreams like Fred all the time, I just made up a random meaning though...**

**Vampire-BlackRose: Thank you!**

**XxREDBOOTZxX: Okay!**

**p0tt3rh3ad: Thank you so much!**

**Please leave me a review, I really appreciate it! ~May**


	6. The Letter

**********Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JKR the only thing that is mine is the plot, and the fact that Fred is alive.**

**Guess who finally wrote a new chapter! Yep, that's me, May Reach here with another chapter of your favorite Coma's and Karaoke. Enjoy! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 6

Hermione arrived at the Preschool to find Orion waiting by the gate for her. She was slightly surprised but still pleased, the man showed initiative at the least.

"Good Morning, what brings you here today?" Hermione asked politely, the school wasn't scheduled to start official classes until September 1.

"I figured that I'd start setting up my classroom. I know it's still July and all, but I thought it'd be nice to start getting things organized." Orion explained following me up to the door as I unlocked the door with my set of keys.

"You're a planner." Hermione smiled at him a slight twinkle in her eye.

"I guess you could say that." Orion shrugged a faint tinge of pink appeared and disappeared so fast that Hermione wondered if she'd imagined it.

"Well, go on in, I'll be in my office if you need anything." Hermione traveled down the hall to her office where she vanished, trusting Orion to be sensible enough with the school door.

Hermione wasn't really working; she just sat staring at her desk. She was still a teacher or two short but that wasn't what was bothering her. Ginny had set up a nice group date to the new wizarding Karaoke club that night. The only problem so far, was that Hermione didn't have a date. Hades, even Ron had a date but Hermione was a complete loner. Ginny had threatened to set her up on a date with some random boy if she didn't come home with a date that day. Another problem was the fact that Hermione didn't know where to look to find a date. She didn't know any boys, much less ones that would so willingly throw away their evening plans to go to a Karaoked club with her. Where was she going to find a tall, handsome, surprisingly sweet guy-

Hermione broke her thoughts off quickly, she threw open the door and ran down the hall towards the one guy that would most likely say yes. She stopped just outside the classroom door smoothing her hair down. Hermione calmed herself, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Orion looked up from where he was positioning a small white shelf. "Hey Hermione."

"Hi Orion, my friend Ginny planned this Karaoke club excursion tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." She paused for a moment before continuing. "As my date."

"I love to go Hermione, what time should I meet you?" Orion now turned to fully face her, Hermione was completely relieved.

"Seven, in the new Ministry Children's Park?" Hermione questioned.

"That's great, just great Hermione." Orion grinned at her and she smiled back before backing out and heading back down to her office. The minute Hermione sat down at her desk she began to compose a letter to Ginny telling her about her date. After she had pushed it into an envelope, she threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace, and tossed the letter into it, shouting the address of her and Ginny's flat.

Tonight was going to be grand, Hermione could already tell.

Fred was sitting with Ginny in her flat. She was currently trying to convince him to come to the Karaoke Club that night with a date; Fred was arguing that he'd rather go stag. Ginny pointed out that he wasn't a stag. Fred argued that he could easily become one, but then she reminded him that Harry's dad had been a Stag animagus and he'd quickly shut down that idea. What Ginny didn't know was the fact that George and Fred were already illegal animagi as the Marauders had been. Both twins had become water animals, Fred an Otter and George a Seal, after their own Patronus'. Ginny was about to pick up the argument again with a new attack when an small burrowing owl swooped in through the window and landed on Ginny's lap. She took the letter off of the owl and it began to hop around, it hopped over to Fred and cocked its head looking at him. Fred stared back at the owl cocking his head as well, the owl hooted and then began to try and burrow into the couch.

"Good news Fred." Ginny said looking up from the letter a smirk on her face.

"Bad news Ginny," Fred stated and she looked at him curiously, "you have a small owl trying to tear your couch apart."

Ginny quickly snatched up the small owl, gave him an owl treat and wrote a quick reply:

_Great!_

_Hugs and Kisses to you to._

_xGinny_

Then sent the small owl on its way and turned back to Fred, smirk still in place.

"Just tell me what the news is." Fred groaned leaning his head back against the couch.

"Hermione has a date for the Karaoke Club excursion tonight." Ginny explained and Fred's head snapped up.

"You're kidding me!" Fred was surprised; he hadn't expected her to willingly get a date.

"Nope, she just owled me, she seemed pretty excited in her letter." Ginny gestured to the piece of paper in her hand.

"Let me see that." Fred growled ripping the parchment from her hand and scanning the content's.

_Ginny,_

_I'm so glad you told me to get a date. I was sitting in my office thinking about how I was going to find a date so you wouldn't set me up with someone and then the perfect guy was just right there. His name is Orion, he's really tall (taller than all of the Weasley boys!), has dark hair and dark Hazel eyes, everything except ugly. The description Tall, Dark, and Handsome definitely applies to him. I simply asked him and he said yes, oh tonight is going to be wonderful. Orion is sweet, kind, exquisite, hilarious, and grand; oh Ginny, I can't wait for you to meet him. We're meeting in the new ministry park at Seven, I'll be home around four to get ready. He really is wonderful Ginny, see you at four._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_xHermione_

"That's- well that's-" Fred was at a loss for words, there was nothing that suited what he was thinking. Hermione had gotten a date and it was bothering him. _Why is it bothering me though? _Fred questioned himself. _Am I in love with her? Do I even like her that way?_

"I think it's amazing." Ginny was watching him carefully for his reaction; she thought it was funny that he couldn't think of what to say. "You realize what this means right?"

"No." Fred answered honestly shaking his head and doing that weird lip thing where you purse your lips to emphasize that you don't know the answer.

"This means war Fred. This means war. You have to get a date for tonight and make her jealous." Ginny stated an evil glint in her eye.

"Whatever, I'll go look through my list of girlfriends." Fred rolled his eyes in exasperation and headed down to his own flat.

_Next Time: I lied last time; I'll just put that out there. I lied; next time will be the karaoke club. Sorry._

* * *

__**I am currently eating a Mango Popsicle, yum.**

**Rosemary Lily Marie: One of my best friends is named Emily Marie. :D That's just what I thought of. Thanks by the way, I'll try and update more often.**

**BrightestWitchOfHerAge16: I sincerely hope not either! What's funny is I have a plot and I sort of know where I'm going but I never know what happens in the middle. This barely has any planning, which is why the telling what's going to happen next is really hard to do.**

**insubordinateGryffindor: Oh yes, Shenanigans are to come most certainly. What else can you get with the Weasley twins?**

**gopottergo11: Thank you! I'm glad you noticed!**

**Alexandra5: Yeah, next chapter. :D My characters by definition do not get drunk, and I'm not a Cormac fan. While he may flirt with her and Hermione respond politely it won't go further than that. I just need more motivation for Fred and Orion to battle it out.**

**p0tt3rh3ad: Next time I promise, please don't kill me because it wasn't this chapter!**

**computer geek: Awesome! Congrats, I will now throw a party in your favor. Pulls out the Butterbeer, "Let's get this party started!"**

**Dragonslayer101: Thank you so much, that really means a lot to me!**

**iLoveRomance2o11: Yes I left it there, lol, now I left it there again.**

**Please leave me a review, the make me feel all bubbly inside! ~May**


	7. Karaoke Club

**Note: May is back! In two ways, since it's May and my name is May… anyway, I'm so excited to be writing again! This time is the beginning of the Karaoke club scene; it will probably be in three parts. I'm not completely sure, but it will take a bit to cover all I want to include. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Note: I have a Facebook, Twitter, Email, and Wattpad at which you can contact me or read my stories! My Facebook page is going to be full of snippets from upcoming chapters and so forth, just to keep you all hyped up! The email you can contact me at with suggestions for my stories, or just comments. It's the same as reviewing, but I'll be the only one reading them. My twitter has some fun tweets about various topics. At my Wattpad you can read an original story and don't forget to leave a comment or a vote! It's all on my profile, so go and check it out!**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Hermione and Ginny spent the afternoon before the karaoke club preparing each other for the fun date. A few crashes could be heard below and above their flat which suggested that the boys were also getting ready. After Ginny had interrogated Hermione about her color preferences on boys clothing she disappeared for a half an hour. Hermione figured she went somewhere to pick out clothing since she came back with a new dress. She promptly put in on a very surprised Hermione. Both girls were then ready for the coming night's events.

* * *

"Do you think she'll like this one?" Fred asked his twin parading around the flat.

"Who? Alicia?" George looked up, a bit surprised that Fred cared about Alicia's tastes.

"No, Hermione." Fred retorted seemingly without thinking. _That made more sense._

"Fred, wear something blue." Ginny called as she apparated into the flat.

"What why?" Fred questioned.

"Hermione just told me she prefers blue on guys; now what color do you want to see her in?" Ginny asked quickly looking like she was in a rush.

"Red." Fred responded without thinking.

"Thanks." Then Ginny was gone and the twins were left staring at each other, both of them having no more idea than the other. Fred quickly lifted the only blue shirt out of his closest and put it on his naked torso.

* * *

That night Hermione met Orion at seven and they walked to the club together. When they arrived Ginny waved from one of the larger tables. She waved back and Orion followed her over to her friends.

"Hi everyone, this is Orion Nickleklump." Hermione gestured to the handsome man next to her. Fred and Ginny tried to hide their surprise; he was better looking than they had thought. Slowly Fred could feel the monster of jealousy begin to build in his stomach. Hermione then began to point at every person in turn. "Orion, this is Ginny, Harry, Ron, Matilda, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Padma, Fred, and Alicia."

"Harry Potter." Orion grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"What were we talking about?" Hermione asked taking the seat Orion pulled out for her. Fred rolled his eyes trying to look disinterested in the new guy.

"Actually, we were just discussing you and your date. We were wondering what kind of guy he'd be." Ginny admitted making Orion squirm in his seat. Hermione laughed lightly.

"Of course you were, my love life has always been a hot-topic for you all hasn't it?" Hermione gave the group a smile and Orion seemed to settle more knowing it wasn't anything bad.

"So Ginny, have you signed up for the Holy Head Harpies tryouts yet?" Audrey asked the ginger woman who smiled and launched into an explanation of how excited she was to be the last person to sign up. The tryouts were on Friday and she still didn't know how to break the news to her mother who would surely be livid.

"I would say you could escape in a shower of Fireworks, but it's already been done." George teased with a wink.

"Oh?" Orion looked confused about the Weasley Twin's meaning.

"You didn't hear?" Fred looked at the man shocked.

"No, sadly I was in the infirmary at the time and no one would tell me. It was apparently a banned subject among the more faithful Umbridge followers." Orion explained.

"You supported Umbridge?" Harry looked about ready to punch Hermione's date and Ginny grimaced.

"No, no, most of the Ravenclaw's were just scared of her and every time I asked she seemed to pop up out of nowhere." Orion quickly explained.

"Makes sense." Percy nodded.

"Well, Fred and George here dropped out in their seventh year to start up Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and escape the tirade of Umbridge. They used the excuse of helping Harry to set it all off, but they were prepared to leave anyway. They set off a swamp in one of the corridors and disappeared in a shower of Fireworks." Hermione explained to Orion.

"Wow, they were dropouts and they have that successful of a business?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred and George snapped together, each one liking this man less and less.

"Well, all your products have such extraordinary magic; I don't see how you could perform some of the magic without completing school." Orion shrugged.

"Fred and George are very accomplished wizards; their magic was only pushed down by the teachers. There really was no point to the exams because it doesn't require a never ending knowledge." Hermione defended without thinking, everyone stared at her in shock. Hermione Granger had just defended the Prankster Wizards? What was this world coming to?

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Note: It's at least Fin for the chapter, not really Fin for the story, I promise! There is tons more to come, I just really wanted to type Fin for once on one of my stories. Please review! I love all my fans! ~May**


	8. Sleep Over?

**Note: I am currently hating my life. Whoo. I'm so thrilled. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I don't need to tell you guys my problems.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

It was quiet in the group for a while after Hermione's outburst. Eventually the conversation turned to who wanted to sing a few songs together. Hermione volunteered to sing solo and with the girls, but not any of the boys. She didn't want to be too embarrassed. Hermione and Ginny had just stood up when a hesitant blond head approached them, a brunette head close behind.

"Hi." The man greeted and the group looked up at him. The whole group, except the Golden Trio, let their mouth's drop open in shock.

"Draco, it's nice to see you again. I'm sorry to hear about your father." Hermione was the first to approach him, she held out her hand and he took it easily; another shock.

"I understand why though, it's good to see you as well. How are you?"

"Fairly well, being entrepreneur is harder than you think." Hermione smiled and Harry stood.

"I would guess so," he let out a chuckle, "Harry, thank you again for saving my life."

"No problem, how is your healer training going?" Harry asked shaking Draco's hand as well.

"It's going pretty good, pretty soon I'll be able to start helping out with nursing duties. I'm mostly just an observation student currently." Draco explained. There was a small tug on his arm and he was reminded of the brunette next to him. "Oh yes, this is my girlfriend Astoria Greengrass."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Astoria." Hermione held out her hand to the small girl who took it and shook once.

"She's a bit shy," Draco waved off to another table, "if you'll excuse us."

"See you." Hermione called after them and he nodded his head in recognition.

"Since when are you such good friends with Malfoy?" Orion asked looking shocked.

"Since when have you been all touchy with him?" Fred growled glaring at Hermione.

"I'll have you know Harry, Ron, and I helped save his life during the Battle of Hogwarts. He's really nice now he's not under the influence of his dad and Voldemort." Hermione said walking over to Ginny who took her hand and dragged her over to the stage.

The rest of the night was spent with lighter conversation passing between everyone. Hermione was a lot happier which had an effect on the whole group. Matilda had left with Ron thirty minutes before everyone else and Harry wasn't exactly eager to go back to his flat so Ginny invited him over to hers, which excluded Hermione. Orion still walked her to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but she had nowhere to go. Once Orion had left Fred approached her from his own flat.

"Hey." Fred greeted, hands in his pockets.

"Hi Fred," Hermione replied wrapping her arms around herself. A soft breeze was blowing and Hermione was a bit cold despite the summer weather.

"I never got the chance to thank you for earlier, I didn't expect you to defend the shop."

"I meant every word I said, I can't stand people not taking you and George for more than just delinquents." Hermione leaned against the wall trying to huddle in on herself to keep warm.

There was soft material surrounding Hermione all of a sudden and she looked up. Fred was standing in front of her and he'd take off his jacket to keep her warm. It smelled like oak, parchment, and gun powder.

"As a thank you," Fred passed the gesture off and she pulled the jacket tighter.

"I have you to thank Fred; you're really a great guy you know?"

"Uh, thanks." Fred rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Are you going to go inside?"

"Harry's over." Hermione told him.

"Ah, I see." Fred almost felt a bit awkward now, his sister and famous Harry Potter. He didn't really want to think about what they got up to. "Would you like to come down stairs?"

"Huh?"

"I meant to my flat, you could crash there for the night. I'll take the couch, you can have my bed."

"I couldn't do that to you Fred."

"Yes you could, I've slept on the couch before."

"If I sleep over, I'm taking the couch." Boy was this girl stubborn.

"When you sleep over I'm taking the couch." Fred was just as stubborn as the girl in front of him. Hermione took another sniff of his jacket before making up her mind.

"Fine, I'll sleep in your bed." She grumbled and Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Note: Eep! Fremione! I have more planned for this story. I won't update this story next week unless I receive 10 reviews on this chapter! ~May**


	9. You Can Sleep In My Bed Anytime

**Note: DON'T FORGET, I POST SNIPPETS AND OTHER THINGS ON MY FACEBOOK PAGE. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. More Fremione to come, possibly in this chapter. ;) gopottergo11: I don't remember why I was hating on my life, I just was. Though it might've been because of my annoying clingy broken who is never around when I want to dump his sorry butt. Anyways. :)****  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

Hermione awoke in the morning to the smell of sizzling sausage; she stumbled out of Fred's bed which smelled like polished wood, gun powder, and for some strange reason lime. Hitting the wall in the hallway she rested for a moment her vision going blurry. Then she made her way to the kitchen where she promptly collapsed in a chair, head on the table.

"I always pictured you as a morning person." Fred chuckled, turning to push a plate of food in front of her.

"I hate mornings, when I'm up early I usually stayed up all night." Hermione groaned into the table, her head too heavy to lift.

"Well, if you don't get your face off the table I might eat your breakfast as well."

"You wouldn't." Hermione sat up and clutched the plate covetously to her chest. Fred just laughed and watched as she ate, keeping one eye on him at all times. Teasingly Fred stretched a hand towards her plate and she growled slapping it away.

"Protective over food too; I think you've been around us Weasley's for too long." Fred pushed his hair back out of his face.

"I blame Ron and Ginny." Hermione set down her empty plate and sat back slightly before remembering her paperwork. "Oh no,"

"What?"

"I forgot to send in the paperwork for the school yesterday."

"I can help you finish it I guess."

"It's up in my flat though, with Harry and Ginny."

"So?"

"They've been known to do… activities all over the flat and at any time."

"Ah." Fred cringed. Then he thought of a brilliant idea. "You and I could… you know."

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed as he wiggled his eyebrows in her direction.

"I was only joking you." Fred took her plate to the sink where he ran water on it to help remove the remnants later.

"Still, you shouldn't joke about things like that." She admonished.

"Sorry."

"I'm going out for the day."

"You're telling me why?"

"So you can tell Ginny whenever Harry finally leaves for work."

"Got it, have fun. I'd better start helping George and Seamus with the shop again."

"I might pop in later." With a wave Hermione was gone into Diagon Alley, her outfit shimmering to a new one.

Fred made his way down to the shop where Seamus was once again working the cash register. George was obviously in the back and he walked to the door and pushed it open only to find Angelina and George snogging quite heavily. He quickly backed out of the room and placed the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the doorknob before returning to the front. For some reason, seeing his brother had initiated a spark. Fred had been in love with Angelina during their school years, even taking her to the Yule Ball, only to find out Angelina was interested in George. He felt pain rocket through his chest at the strong rejection, then he saw Verity.

"Verity, would you like some help restocking?" He asked the girl who was standing on a ladder to reach the higher shelves.

"It would be helpful."

After several hours Fred took over the cash register, he still hadn't seen George and he figured it'd be best not to bother his brother again. The door jingled and he glanced up to find Hermione entering the shop, a small smile on her face. Over her shoulder was the big brute, Cormac McClaggen. Hermione lifted a hand in his direction and he nodded. Cormac followed her around the shelves as she was apparently browsing for something. When she made her way up to Fred to buy her product he caught part of their conversation.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for dinner tonight, it's been a while."

"It's been a year and half Cormac."

"Exactly, I think it's time we tried to rekindle our relationship from our Hogwarts days."

"Cormac, I would love to have dinner with you, but I'm not reinstating our relationship."

"It was fun though Hermione, I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Of course you did." Fred picked up on the sarcasm in her voice and grinned slightly as the line moved forward bringing her to him.

"How are you today Hermione?" Fred winked at her slightly to infuriate Cormac, which was successful.

"You just saw me earlier this morning, but I've had a nice day so far." Hermione handed Fred a daydream patent and a love potion. He stared at the purchase curiously, raising an eyebrow at Hermione. She turned red and ducked her head.

"That'll be ten sickles."

Hermione handed over the desired amount, just as she was about to leave with Cormac on her heals he called out.

"Remember Hermione, you can sleep in my bed anytime!"

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed spinning to face him in shock. He smirked at the look of rage on Cormac's face. Several customers looked extremely embarrassed and wouldn't look at Fred when they purchased their products.

* * *

"What's this I hear about Hermione sleeping in your bed?" George asked upon his return to the flat later in the night.

"What's with seeing you snogging Angelina in public office space." Fred retorted still sore over what he'd witnessed.

"Sorry." George mumbled. "It's hard when two brothers love the same girl."

"And when she prefers one over the other."

"Maybe you should take a break from the shop for a couple more days."

"No, I work there too and I need to get back in the usual habit." Fred refused, just as a scream resonated from the apartment above theirs.

* * *

**Note: I know, I'm terrible, leaving you all on a cliff hanger like that. It'll just make you want more, so remember. Unless I receive ten NEW reviews from DIFFERENT people I will not update the next chapter. I spent all of Computer Tech writing this for you all. Leave a review if you want an update! ~May**


	10. First Kiss- A Mistake?

**Note: I don't even write these until I have ten reviews and when I checked my email a few days ago I had ten reviews, so here I am writing another chapter. Creepy Cormac. *shivers* I scare myself just writing him. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

Hermione was walking home from dinner with Cormac McClaggen; it had been a great dinner conversation despite his constant hints and comments about getting back together. Hermione unlocked the door to the apartment and turned around to face Cormac.

"Thank you for dinner, I enjoyed myself." Hermione gave him a kind smile.

"Yeah, it was fun." Cormac whispered; this was the part he always had the hardest time with.

"I guess I'll see you around." Hermione moved inside the apartment and made to shut the door, but he stopped it.

"I meant what I said earlier, I really want to rekindle our love."

"We never had 'love'." Hermione pointed out pushing against the cool metal.

"But we did Hermione, and it was beautiful." He whispered in what was supposed to be a seductive manner.

"We didn't and it was not."

"Hermione stop denying it."

"I'm not denying it! I'm telling the truth."

"I'll just have to get this through to you another way then."

Cormac had suddenly pinned Hermione firmly up against the wall. She let out a high pitched scream to scare him off and he cringed away slightly.

"Come on now, don't be like that."

"I'll be however I want!" the she screwed up her face, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Hermione?" Fred and George stood in the doorway of her apartment staring at Cormac who quickly backed away from the witch.

"Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed running over and clutching Fred to her in a hug.

"What do you think you were doing?" George asked taking a step towards the man who now looked extremely scared.

"Come on downstairs, George will take care of him." Fred whispered to Hermione; his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he gently led her down the stairs to his flat.

* * *

"Thank you for saving me," Hermione said again sitting on his couch.

"It was no problem really; we heard you scream and knew you needed help." Fred shrugged it off placing himself on the couch next to her.

"Well that's all taken care of. Just tell us if he annoys you again Hermione." George had just come in from outside and he was dusting off his hands.

"I will." Hermione smiled at him; George nodded before walking down the hall to his bedroom and disappearing.

"Would you like to stay the night again?" Fred looked up at her, feeling slightly hopeful.

"No, Ginny's not home and so I should be okay staying up there."

"Well, you're always welcome."

"I know."

"I just don't really feel comfortable with you up there alone when he knows where you live."

"You heard George; he said I'd be safe."

"Still," Fred pushed.

"Fred I-" She stopped, maybe it wasn't best to say it.

"What?"

"Never mind,"

"No Hermione, you started to say something; what is it?"

"It's nothing really."

"Hermione-" He was suddenly cut off by Hermione. She had sat up and pressed her lips to his; Fred was in shock, he hadn't been expecting anything like this. Just as he registered her lips, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I should go." Then the front door slammed before Fred could even move. Hermione had just kissed him on his couch and he hadn't known what to do. He didn't think he felt anything special for the woman, but maybe he had been wrong. Her kiss had been soft and warm, yet here he didn't know whether or not anything had been real or if it had just been something his subconscious made up. Perhaps he would find out tomorrow.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Hermione thought to herself throwing her body into the jumble of blankets and pillows on her bed. She hadn't stopped to make it this morning and it actually felt pretty good. Hermione felt salty tears stain her cheeks as they overflowed. Why had she kissed him in the first place? She hadn't even thought about it until she did it. Over the years she had been slightly attracted to Fred but it wasn't enough to make her randomly kiss him. Hermione fell asleep crying tears into her pillow, an occasional sob echoing down the hallway.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" George asked exiting his bedroom in nothing but boxers.

"Back upstairs,"

"Decided her bed was better, eh?" George winked not noticing his brother's distress.

"George-" His voice came out slightly strangled.

"What is it?"

"She kissed me."

"What?" George wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"Hermione kissed me and then ran out of the flat."

"You didn't go after her?"

"What was I supposed to do? I don't know if I like her that way and even if I did she was gone before I could fully register what had happened."

"Fred,"

"Don't scold me; I've had enough for one night." Fred mumbled heading to his room and closing the door.

Everything was confusing all of a sudden, _what was going on?_

* * *

**Note: I know it was a short chapter! I know! I still liked it though, anyway. Ten reviews or no update! ~May**


	11. A- A- A New Product

**Note: Ugh, I don't even know what to write… Filler chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

Hermione was listening to some of her older CD's on her stereo while she spent her day cleaning. It was the only decision she could come up with the situation currently on hand. She was humming along enjoying the beat of the old country sway music. She didn't notice when someone apparated into her flat as she danced and cleaned to John Conlee's song "I'm Only In It For the Love," Hermione continued her mantra until she turned around to find _him_ standing there.

"Fred, you scared me!" Hermione scolded.

"I need something from you."

"What is it?"

He didn't respond, instead his lips descended and fell upon her in a sweet kiss. It quickly turned to heat and Hermione hands traveled from her sides to his chest then up into his hair. She tugged on the ends gently making Fred groan. He pulled away making Hermione squeak in surprise.

"Sorry, I was just testing something."

"What were you testing?"

"A… a… A new product; yeah, that's it. The product is supposed to make you impulsively kiss the first person you see of the opposite gender."

"Oh, okay." Hermione turned away slightly disappointed. She didn't know why, but for some reason she had wanted Fred to kiss her because he liked her. She didn't have feelings for him though, right?

"I'll be going to report the results. Sorry again Hermione," Then Fred was gone with a small pop leaving a depressed woman behind. She sat down on the couch, her hand shutting off the music and leaving the cleaning supplies in different states. She sighed and lay down on the couch, perhaps she just needed to sleep off these strange feelings.

* * *

**Note: I know it was short, but as said before it is a filler because I can't really think of where to take the plot at this point. I'm thinking hard about it, I have a couple ideas, but this'll have to do for now.**

**I'm doing a limited time offer. If you've ever been curious about me then here's your chance. You can ask me any question you want in the reviews and I will answer them. Even if you're a guest you can take part, I'll post all the answers and questions on my profile so you can go and see the answer to your question there. I won't post your name or anything though. So if you want to ask me any questions just do so, though if I personally don't deem them appropriate, or as a too personal question I am allowed to veto the question. Thanks! Leave me a review! ~May**

**Songs: _Rocky Mountain High_ by John Denver, _Take Me Home, Country Roads_ by John Denver**


End file.
